Unconditonally
by RaeAdnan
Summary: one shot Tenth Company Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya has always felt off around others, always alone, treated differently because fo his height and prematurely whitened hair. Isolated and irratable, he decides to play damage control for Rangiku while she's in the Rukongai. Then he meets her mysterious friend and finds the kindred soul he'd always needed.


It was a normal, peaceful day, a wonderful one to get a day off on. Of course, it was a little too warm for the taste of Tenth Division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and it took a considerable amount of his will not to complain about the temperature or humidity. If it were any other day, he'd be grumbling, but behaving himself was part of the deal he'd made with his lieutenant. If she got her paperwork done by the end of the day—yesterday—he'd come with her in the sweltering heat today to see an old friend in sixty-fourth district of The North Alley of Wandering Spirits of Rukongai.

That was probably a mistake.

The street was lined with vendors, but not as much as the upper districts, plus the items for sale either weren't as fresh or were far too strange to buy, though clearly this didn't bother Rangiku in the slightest. Her arms were laden with bags full of odd knick-knacks and dried persimmons; oh, how he hated dried persimmons. It was a wonder how Matsumoto and Ichimaru could eat them.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro started, feeling uncomfortable because souls were staring at him. Again. "Where exactly does this friend of yours live?"

"Oh, around here somewhere!" she sang, looking down at him. "Taicho, I told you to wear something comfortable. Is it any wonder you're being stared at? A captain of the Gotei 13 here in the Rukongai? Not exactly the most common thing!"

He didn't reply to that, only because he knew she was right, but he didn't know why he didn't wear some of his other clothes; it was as if something was telling him not to. Besides, people would stare because of his insanely white hair anyway, so it was a fail before it even started.

After a while, it got hot enough that Toshiro finally had to sit down under a large weeping willow and wipe sweat off his forehead. "What the hell is with this weather!" he demanded. "It's never been this hot before!"

"It is summer, taicho," Rangiku murmured, handing him a cup of cold water. "But don't worry, we're almost there. I can sense her from here."

"Sense? What are you talking about?" There was no spiritual pressure any… Wait a minute, what is that? It's so faint, I wouldn't have notice if Matsumoto hadn't said anything. Was she looking for it this whole time? But why is it out here? "Who is this friend anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, just someone that helped to take care of me during that incident a few years back; you know the one? When I went missing from battle injuries? She found me. She's really nice and makes great tea-time snacks!"

If that was the case, the first thing that popped into his head was his grandma back in West Rukongai. Then again, it was a friend of Matsumoto, and she was so unconventional, this friend could very well be his age, although that was even less likely because overall, the red head scared most small children for God only knows what reason. "Now I wonder who would have the patience to fix you up," he commented, making his lieutenant pout.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Need I prove it to you? Ask Unohana."

That shut her up.

A little while later, they started walking again until Rangiku stopped in front of a large, half-decrepit house with no paint that looked like most of the houses this far from the Seireitei, and the roof was caved in a little meaning the attic was a no go. Hopefully it was better inside, but that was a slim possibility.

Singing, "We're here!" the busty woman skipped up to the door and pounded on it rapidly several times.

"Must you knock so loudly?" Toshiro growled. "You'll be accused of disturbing the peace!"

"She can be a little hard of hearing sometimes."

Once again, he thought of an old lady, which attributed to his open-mouthed shock when a young girl, about his age—him being older than most people think—but a few inches taller than he, still shorter than Rangiku, greeted them. "Rangiku! I can't believe it!" she squealed, hugging the woman who nearly suffocated her to death.

"How long has it been, Naneko?"

Naneko? Toshiro thought. What kind of name is that?

"Na-chan," Matsumoto continued, releasing her friend, who stumbled a little, "this is my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Naneko looked around her first guest as she entered the surprisingly well-kept, though cluttered, house and squealed at the sight of her extra company. "He's so cute! Just like a little kitten!" She hugged him too, proving to be even more energetic than the other woman, a feat in and of itself, but she was just tall enough that his face ended up in the same place as when the red head decided to pounce him, only this one was more tolerable because she was B-cup, if that, so he didn't get suffocated, but, oddly enough, he had a different reaction aside from trying to shove the girl, who was surprisingly strong, off.

She let go just in time and his nose started to bleed.

Sitting on the couch, arms crossed, scowling, with a tissue shoved up one side of his nose, Toshiro waited as Naneko and Rangiku finished chatting.

"I'm really sorry," she said to both of them, "sometimes I forget my own strength."

"It's fine," the other woman said cheerfully. "He's had worse."

It most certainly is not 'fine', the boy—man—boy-man—um… Toshiro thought bitterly. That actually hurt a little. God, that woman is strong.

He still refused to look at either of them as he cooled down, possible because he was now in an enclosed area so the cold energy he gave off would fill the house soon enough, so he didn't notice the brunette girl leave the room stiff-legged after saying, "My legs are tired. I'll be right back."

Rangiku sat down on the other couch, glancing around at the many unusual glass ornaments cluttering the living room. "Taicho," she started in a low voice, serious enough to actually get his attention. "When she comes back, don't stare. It makes her uncomfortable, no matter how she acts."

Stare? Why would he stare? The girl was average: long, brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan with a nice smile and a lot of energy. Nothing to make him ogle, really, except for the faint trace of energy she gave off.

"I'm back!" Naneko called. "Sorry about that! Chamomile, anyone?" When she came back in, Toshiro's eyes popped open at the sight of the woman rolling into the room in a wheelchair, balancing a tray of tea cups on her left hand.

That explains why she's so strong, pushing herself around all the time. But he remembered his lieutenant's warning not to stare so he quickly averted his eyes to her face, not at all bothered by her display.

With amazing agility, she parked beside the coffee table and set the tray, containing three full mugs and a bowl of sugar cubes, down before wheeling back into another part of the house and returning again a few minutes later with mini-sandwiches and dried persimmons to snack on. He made a slight face upon seeing the fruit, which Rangiku immediately snatched up, that Naneko noticed.

Giggling, she said, "I know, I hate them, too, but I know Ran-chan loves them so I keep them around. Personally, I prefer watermelon or cantaloupe."

"Your loss," busty commented, mouth full.

Naneko ignored her. "Do you like watermelon, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yes," he replied, trying not to look at the contraption his host sat in, "very much."

"I'll be right back, then," she continued, winking at him as if to say 'she gets her own so we get our own' but the gesture inexplicably made his face grow hot as she turned and wheeled off.

Rangiku noticed this and went into minor shock, the persimmon in her mouth falling out onto her lap. "Taicho…" she started slowly, "do you like her?"

He jumped, snapping quickly, "Don't be ridiculous! She's just very kind and it surprised me that she hasn't made a joke about my appearance."

A clever, cat-like grin appeared on Matsumoto's face. "It's also weird she knew how you like to be address but I never mentioned that and that you both like watermelon and hate dried persimmons, hm?"

"What're you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing," the woman sang and her friend hot-wheeled into the room with a bowl of pink fruit.

"Her we are," she said, totally oblivious to the conversation that had been taking place just a second ago. Then, thoughtfully, she added, "You know, I could've sworn my house was hotter than this earlier. Did it cool down outside?"

"Nope," Rangiku chirped, sipping her tea. "It's taicho. His reiatsu is so cold, it cools down the surrounding area."

"Oh, I see, that must be very convenient on days like this."

"Yes indeed," the bustier woman chuckled while Toshiro glared at her.

Now that everyone was situated, Naneko stationed herself across from the pair and took her cup. "So," she began, "Ran-chan, what brings you back here to the Rukongai?"

"Oh, just a day off," the red head replied. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"So why is your captain with you? You get put on a short leash finally?"

Pouting, the woman replied, "No, he lost a bet."

"Please don't bring that up," Hitsugaya sighed, putting his forehead on his hand.

"No sense hiding the truth."

"But I never thought you'd actually finish all that."

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I set my mind to something."

Naneko cut in, "Which brings me back to my question: why is he with you?"

"Cuz taicho needs to get out more."

"I do not!"

"All you do is sleep!"

"At least I don't get drunk all the time!"

"… Are you two going out…?"

"NO!"

It went on like this for fifteen minutes before Naneko finally got tired of the yelling and tapped her teaspoon on one of the ornaments which made all the glass doodads ring with a melody that would be rather calming if it didn't give listeners a headache; she was used to it so she was fine. Both of the slap-happy duo shut up and covered their ears until the sound passed, making them stare at their host curiously.

"That explains a lot," Rangiku murmured, straightening out.

"It looks to me like you two both need to get out more," the brunette stated, a little annoyed. "And I have the perfect way to do that. There's a top spinning contest in a bit so we can go to that and get you guys some fresh air."

"Oh!" Matsumoto squealed happily. "A top spinning contest! How fun! It's been a while since you saw one, eh, taicho?"

"Yes," Toshiro said, "but do we really need to go?"

"It'll be good for you," Naneko stated. "Plus, if either of you can spin tops, you can join in. It'll be fun!"

"Taicho is the top spinning champion back in West Rukongai!"

"Matsumoto!"

"What?"

"Quit giving away my personal information without permission!"

Naneko laughed. "It's fine, cuz I'm the local champ here." She defined this statement by pulling a top out of a bag hooked over her wheelchair's handle. "Let's see who's better, North or West?"

Toshiro couldn't help but grin. "You're on."

There was a big crowd gathered just beyond the houses at the foot of a hill with an oak tree on it and on the ground was a circle drawn in the dirt. It was mostly kids gathered around, throwing their tops into the circle. Naneko, Toshiro and Rangiku had just arrived as Naneko explained the rules.

"It's really simple: you spin your top into the circle and try to knock out as many tops as you can without shooting yours out. After that, it's the last top spinning."

"That is simple," orangey mused. "I can't wait to see taicho and Na-chan go head-to-head!"

"It'll be quick," Toshiro stated, though he doubted it himself; it had been a while since he last spun a top. "Can we practice before hand?"

"Sure," Naneko said. "By the hill." Pointing, she wheeled in that direction and practiced her throw a few times before the next round was called.

Half an hour passed, and now only Naneko, Toshiro and another kid were left for the final round. It seemed like cake, but one thing bugged Toshiro and that was the little rock at the edge of the circle which had been placed there as an obstacle, from what he'd seen, making tops fly out into the crowd. It really meant you had to be good not to hit it in the throw and lucky that it didn't ricochet that way later on. Aside from that, the kid would be easy pickings; Naneko, on the other hand, was bound to be trouble.

"Alright, winner take all!" the man doing the announcing boomed. "Last top spinning makes it's thrower the district champion for the year! And… begin!"

The kid tossed his first, having gotten by on luck so far, but quickly learned the hard way to quit while you're ahead because Toshiro's quickly knocked him out. Simultaneously, Naneko had tossed hers at the little rock, making it fly up at an angle.

Victory, Hitsugaya thought, rather content with himself.

But to his utter shock, her top came right down on his, balancing in the center while his wobbled.

"What the…?"

The handicapped girl grinned. "Bye-bye."

The angle of impact had made the balance tip, her top sliding slowly to the edge of his until Tenth captain's scraped the ground before shooting out. Naneko's kept spinning.

"Winner! Fiver year champion, Naneko Tsuyaya!" the announcer boomed. People clapped and congratulated her before going elsewhere.

The champion wheeled over to Hitsugaya, who was still in shock from his epic loss. "You okay?" she asked. "Sorry if I hurt you pride…"

"You didn't," he said quickly, dazed. "I just didn't expect that move you pulled. The angle had to be precise, otherwise it would've been suicide."

"It's all in the wrist," she stated happily while he got up and they went to find Rangiku, drunk off her rocker. "Oh, lord…"

Toshiro's temporary good mood quickly died as he bellowed, "MATSUMOTO!"

While tipsy slept off her splurge, Naneko took Toshiro to the small lake near her house to skip rocks. The sun was starting to set, so the air was cooler, and, for once, Shiro-chan left his haori inside, only wearing his Soul Reaper uniform and Hyourinmaru. At least this way he wasn't completely exposed, but Naneko said it wasn't necessary because this time of day was the most peaceful.

"I feel better when he's with me," Toshiro muttered, going red which made the girl giggle, which in turn made him blush darker.

"I understand, I'm just saying." Then she sighed, tossing a rock across the surface of the water. "I love sunsets."

"Really?" Hitsugaya inquired, sitting down on the rocky shore.

"Yeah. Seeing the sky painted different colors, listening to the birds go to sleep and the insects wake up. The streets clear up, so there's no city noises, and the stars start to come out. Actually, because of the trees, this is the best place in the district to see the sky without all the lights."

"Hm…" was all he said, looking up as she did. The sky was certainly darkening, but there were more points of light at this time here than in the Seireitei when he bothered to look up. "You can't see this from the barracks," he commented. "There are too many lights and buildings to get a good view."

"That's too bad, this is a good way to unwind. Just relax your body as the sun goes down and then you'll be asleep once it's below the horizon. I did that a few times," she added light-heartedly. "Woke up on my face."

Toshiro chuckled just a little, which made him stop short. He wasn't used to laughing or smiling so much, though that may be because he never really gets the chance to relax back in the Seireitei. Plus, this woman wasn't there, and she seemed to have the magical ability to make him lighten up and have a good time. There was also something about her which drew his eye subconsciously; it wasn't necessarily the way she looked, but the sparkle he seemed sure to spot if he watched closely enough. Of course, every time he did happen to look, she met his gaze and smiled, making him turn away so she wouldn't know how red his face had gotten.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naneko puffed, "I'm just getting sore from sitting in this thing. Will you help me get out so I can sit on the ground?"

He said nothing as he got up and stood in front of her, Naneko hooking her arms around his neck as he pulled her up, looping one arm under her knees before turning around and placing her gently on the ground and sitting beside her.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Too bad he failed to notice Rangiku watching through the trees, smiling contently.

"So, um…" he started, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"H-how… how'd that happen anyway?" Yes, he knew he was treading on the subject Matsumoto said she was touchy about, but the brunette didn't shy away from the question, though she was a little sad.

"I…" she started, searching for words. "I had an… accident. My spine was sliced completely in half just above my pelvis, nicely cutting off the necessary nerve signals to my legs and lower body."

"But you were on you feet when you greeted us this morning. If you're paralyzed, how did you manage that?"

"Leg braces and treatment. Unohana-taicho is my doctor and said it would be a slow, painful process to properly stitch my nerves back together and it would literally be a pain as the feeling returned to my legs."

"Oh, I see…"

"It's not a big deal, though!" the girl quickly added. "It actually helped in the long run. Wheeling myself around has built up my arm strength."

"So I gathered," the captain grumbled, rubbing his neck where her arms had braced him.

"Sorry about that…"

"Do you really think I'm cute like a kitten?"

For the first time today, Tsuyaya blushed. "Y-yeah… I mean, I was always the short one when I was younger and the adults said it made me look cute because I was so petite, but then I had a growth spurt so I wasn't tiny-cute anymore."

"A growth spurt at your age?"

"Hey, technically I'm twenty, just a little younger than you."

"If you want to get technical."

"But girls mature faster than boys, so you may have one soon."

"I can always hope."

She laughed. "You know, you're not as ornery as Ran-chan said you were."

Shiro scowled. "She said I was ornery?"

"In her letters, yes, and was always going on and on about how you were down her throat about work. From what I've seen, you've only been on her case twice or so."

"But this is a day off."

"Ah, true, true…"

He changed the subject. "So what's with the glass in your house?"

"I collect strange things; odd-shaped bottles, interesting rocks, which are up in the attic, and even insects at one point, though those got out. But the glasses have an extra function aside from catching the light and looking pretty, which you already know."

"My ears ring just thinking about it."

Naneko shifted her weight, pulling her legs closer so she could sit up straight. "By connecting all the glasses with wires, if I tap one, they all vibrate and the combined sounds, while pretty, while give anyone not used to them an earache."

Toshiro glanced at her. "But why use them like that? It would be a pain dragging them everywhere just to settle a scuffle."

"Well," the girl started, tossing another rock, "according to some people, I give off an aura that makes people want to be near me and says I'm a good listener." He could believe that. "So I actually get people in quite frequently who talk about their problems and sometimes they get violent or loud so I have to shut them up."

"So you're a shrink…?"

"Shrink," she allowed, "marriage counselor, shoulder to cry on, you know, the works."

He chuckled but came up short again.

"Do you not like to laugh or something?"

"No, I'm… just not used to it." Toshiro sighed, shoulders heaving. "There's not much reason to laugh in the Seireitei, and if there is, I'm not around to see why."

There was no reply to this. When he looked to see why, Toshiro saw the unfocused gaze of someone having a flashback. He didn't understand why she'd be having one now, but he didn't disturb her as he also thought about tomorrow when he went back to being Hitsugaya-taicho, in charge of squad ten of the Gotei 13, not Toshiro Hitsugaya, shinigami on holiday.

But he didn't want to go back to the Seireitei, not unless Naneko came with him, but he knew fully well regular souls weren't allowed in there, and her small reiatsu and age wouldn't grant her passage to the academy because of her handicap. What he couldn't explain was why he felt this way or his odd attraction to the girl, which wasn't just because of the good aura she gave off, though that was part of the reason, and he felt angry for some reason that she had been hurt, as if someone had hurt her, which was illogical since it was an accident, according to her.

Then again, the way she said it hinted at otherwise, but why would she lie to him, or anyone, about her legs? There was no reason for it that he could see, of course, he didn't know her as much as his lieutenant did, nor for as long, yet he also felt like they've known each other for years. Whether she felt the same, he didn't know, this was just how he himself felt. Was it possible that…?

The quiet moment of reflection ended abruptly when three giant spiritual pressures appeared not far from where they were, snapping Naneko out of her revelry. They weren't familiar, but he had felt them before, in the Seireitei somewhere.

The flux of energy made Rangiku shoot out of her hiding place. "Taicho! There are Soul Reapers in the street!"

Naneko and Toshiro both turned to her, the latter standing up. "What Company?"

"I'm not sure, but judging from their tactics, I'd say Eleventh."

"But what are they doing here? What 'tactics'?"

"They're slaughtering souls!"

Naneko's spiritual pressure spiked so hard and so fast, both Tenth Company heads buckled under it. The girl, eyes blazing into a reddish tint, growled menacingly, "How far?"

Rangiku forced her head up. "Not far from the house," she grunted, "but what…? You have… spiritual pressure?"

Tsuyaya said nothing. She heaved herself onto her chair and spun around, getting her power under control once more as well as her emotions. "Ran-chan, will both of you go and try to stall them? I need to contact Unohana-taicho so she can get a squad out here to help survivors."

"Already on it," the other woman stated, pull her Soul Pager out.

Naneko's brows furrowed. "When'd you get that?"

"Recently acquired standard issue." Peep-beep-beep. "They're on their way. But we should stall them."

"You don't have Haineko," Toshiro stated, grasping Hyourinmaru tightly. "Stay in the street and use kido to keep them there, I'll deal with them myself."

"No," the brunette girl uttered, "I'll do it."

Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't be ridiculous. This is Soul Reaper business, we'll…" Rangiku placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

Naneko just said, "No, this is Company Zero business," as she wheeled to her house.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT!" the Soul Reaper in the street shouted as the Rukongai residents ran screaming from them. "This is how to go out with a bang!"

"Next stop," the one to his left started, "the Living World!"

The third rejoined them after massacring a small family. "Then on to Hueco Mundo!"

"Oi!" someone called up to them from the street. The trio looked down as a woman with brown hair in a wheelchair stopped below them, two people behind her. "Come down here like real men and fight me, if you want something to do! Leave the other souls alone!"

The trio burst out laughing, the middle one whooping, "Real men don't take advantage of the handicapped, girl! Be glad we allow you that courtesy for interrupting us!"

"Shinigami!" Toshiro barked, stepping forward. "You've committed a grave sin by slaughtering the souls in the Rukongai! A crime punishable by immediate death!"

"Oh shi…" the right one hissed. "That's Hitsugaya-taicho of Tenth Company! We're screwed!"

The middle one grinned maniacally. "You fool! Don't you see? If we kill him, he'll reward us greatly!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Taicho," Rangiku started, "can you handle them by yourself?"

"It'll be easy," he assured but Naneko grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me do it," she demanded.

"No."

"Yes! This is my home and my family! If they want to commit slaughter, they go through me!"

They heard this and laughed, "Girl, get away now before our courtesy runs out!"

Naneko's reiatsu slowly began to climb again, but this time it was under control as she wheeled closer, little Shiro being restrained by his lieutenant who whispered, "I can't explain it, but I think she can do it," which made him stop struggling.

"But…"

"Believe in her."

Naneko had produced a wakizashi from the bag on her chair and sat it on her lap, glaring at the trio above her while her reiatsu continued to climb into fourth seat level. "Shinigami of the Seireitei," she began, "you have not only betrayed the Soul Society and slaughtered innocent souls of North Rukongai, but in doing so you have incurred the wrath of former Company Zero captain, Naneko Tsuyaya! Do you have anything to say before you're execution?"

As her reiatsu was now only lieutenant level, they thought her threat was just that: a threat. They laughed.

"No? Well then, die in silence."

"How are you," the left hand man howled, "a cripple, going to stop us? And do you think we'll believe you're an ex-captain, of Company Zero, no less?"

"Don't ask me, ask my zanpakuto. Tokihanatsu, Azarath-hi!" A white light exploded from the blade which enveloped Naneko and blinded the onlookers temporarily before it faded to reveal her, dressed in form-fitting Soul Reaper garb with large gems on the backs of her hands, decorating the part of the sleeve that covered the back of her hand, her captain's haori fluttering into place over the back of her wheelchair, sporting the insignia for Zero.

While she never wanted it to come to this, the brunette admitted to herself that it felt good to use her full power again and to let her reiatsu, now surpassing captain level, out to the full. The only thing is, her emotions controlled what she was capable of, and for once, she couldn't think of anything happy until she glanced back at Toshiro and Rangiku, her friends, and then the rest of the souls in this district of the Rukongai. The people who had taken her in, whom she had cared for and helped to repay them for their kindness. That was happy, and as she thought longer on Toshiro, whom she quite liked, but how and why she couldn't place at this time, the more energy she felt.

Slowly, she rose out of her chair, floating in the air before, after making sure she could still control it, shooting up in front of the perpetrators, hands glowing a whitish color with shimmers of others inside it, like a prism. "Care to think again?"

The trio flinched back, grabbing their swords.

"Ah-ah-ah, sharp objects shouldn't be left in the hands of children or those with the brains of a child." Then, the lights on her hands pulsed and a barrage of rapid-fire balls blasted the rogues out of the sky long enough for Naneko to bring her hands up and super-charge one, giant blast which she hurled at the impromptu leader.

It hit him dead on, but when the smoke cleared, it revealed a rectangular barrier with him laughing behind it. "Bakudo eighty-one! Danku!"

Naneko cursed to herself. "Alright then, Hado number four, Byakurai!" At the same time, she touched a piece of splintered wood which connected her body to the street. "Hado number eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden!"

The rogue did exactly what she wanted and at the perfect angle by using Bakudo number eight, Seki, to make the lightning bolt, which had been charged with her star bolts, ricochet back at her, and thanks to her immunity to her own power and Tsuzuri Raiden, the lightning funneled through her and to the craters where the other two rogues lay, frying them painfully, but not killing them.

"You know," she mused, "we can go back and forth with kido all day or we can just end this now."

"Yes," he agreed, still grinning like a fool, "let's end this now."

Suddenly, a fourth reiatsu appeared at Naneko's blind side. In the next instant, a zanpakuto sliced through her stomach, just to the right of her spine, making her spit up blood as Rangiku, who'd been muttering the Bakudo sixty-one incantation, pinned him.

"Rikujokoro!"

Six points of light slammed into the brute's body, freezing him as Naneko pulled forward, sliding the blade out of her body before gritting her teeth and rounding, slamming her elbow against his shoulder so he smashed into the ground.

"You gotta do better than that, you bastard!" she bellowed, shooting at the Soul Reaper as Toshiro decided to check the other two to make sure they were decommissioned.

Believing she could defend the sixty-fourth district, Naneko swung her arm but the shinigami caught her fist. She grinned as her escalated strength snapped his arm, making him scream. "How's that for a cripple!"

The Reaper from the left got up and sprang at her.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number nine! Geki!"

Having assumed her knowledge of kido would be used, as the paralyzing red light appeared around him, he tossed his zanpakuto, an unexpected move which nearly cost a kidney.

Cursing again, Tsuyaya growled, "Guess Shikai isn't enough with you freaks. Very well, burn in hell. Bankai!" The white light reappeared before swirling into black and fading. This time, her haori formed a hood and cloak, held together by gem similar to the ones on her hands, which were blue and white. Her face was covered from her nose up and her uniform turned white and became a leotard with a gold belt, also decorated with gems, and she had white ankle boots that hung loosely. "Shikkoku-hoshi (raven star) Azarath-hi!"

With her spike of power, Naneko was able to move her legs better than she had been able to for a long time, and used that to cross them as she continued to levitate, placing her hands on her knees and closing her eyes.

"What on earth is she doing?" Toshiro hissed, going up to stand beside the captured Soul Reaper while Rangiku did the same to the one she had captured. But this is really impressive, to have enough tact, power and control to fire so many consecutive kido and to maintain a Bakudo while undergoing Bankai. I really do believe she was a member of Company Zero now, but what earned her captain rank…?

He wouldn't get a chance to find out this time because Naneko was ready and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the last word coming out slowly as she opened her eyes, which were glowing a bright white before her whole body glowed at the edges as an ethereal form of herself, white and black at the edges, launched at the rogue, passing right through him before returning to her body. He leaned over, spitting up blood, but didn't faint like she had hoped. "Well, you're a sturdy one," she grunted while coming out of her meditation pose. "Fine then, I'll just crush you."

Using both hands, she brought them together, forming a 'rock on' symbol with them both which made them glow a white color with black edging and pieces of the destroyed houses flew at the only mobile Soul Reaper, nearly crushing him but he used shun-po to escape, then charge at her as the other rogue finally got up and joined him.

Naneko sighed, swinging her right arm again which shot the white energy at them, her will forming it into a clawed hand still connected to hers which grabbed them both and, swinging it around, grabbed all four and undid the kido on the other two. Then, she fired her star bolts from her left hand, hitting them all in the face.

By this point, she was dizzy and barely able to stay in the air, but now she was certain they were dead. And boy was she wrong.

"Shakkaho!"

A red ball of energy came hurtling at her so she quickly brought up her shield which encased her in a ball of energy that destroyed the kido on impact. "Damn, you guys are sturdy!" But her voice didn't have the ring it did a while ago. Slowly, she floated to the ground, half-conscious, the half that was awake, dizzy.

"Naneko!" someone, she was certain it was Toshiro, cried while another person ran to her side.

It was Rangiku and the woman picked her up gently, asking her name. "Naneko? Are you alright?"

"Ran… giku…" she choked, blood spilling out of her mouth again.

"You pushed yourself, you moron!" the woman scolded, teary-eyed. "But… how is your Bankai still active if you can't even sit up?"

"Because my zanpakuto is different. My powers existed beforehand but were sealed in this state for the safety of the Soul Society. Releasing it is just undoing the seal and doesn't require energy on my part to maintain."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because it was in the past. I never thought I'd have to fight again."

They were interrupted by Toshiro shouting, "Soten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!" Then, the rogues began to fall from the sky, blood spurting from their necks.

"No… fair…" Naneko grunted. "One… shot… for him… a whole… fight… for me…"

"But you weakened them," Rangiku stated when someone called, "Tsuriboshi!" and the bodies landed just above the street on a blue splatter-looking net. "Fourth Company is finally here."

Retsu Unohana appeared next to them then and knelt beside Naneko's head. "Sorry it took so long for us to come, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. These delinquents caused a bit of an uproar in the Seireitei about an hour ago and had us all over the place." She looked down at the fading Naneko. "Oh, my. Her intestines have been punctured. If we don't get her into treatment soon, the acid will eat away her organs."

"What?!" the red head shrieked. "It's that bad?!"

"Oops," Naneko coughed, grinning despite the news.

"Don't you 'oops' me, missy!"

"Hanataro," Retsu called behind herself, "bring a stretcher and we could use a quick fix over here."

"Y-yes ma'am!" the weird medical kid replied, running over as Toshiro finally pushed his way past the sixth and seventh seats.

"How is she?" he asked as the boy worked to seal her intestines.

"It's bad," Rangiku told him while leaving the medical corps to its job. "Unohana-taicho says the acid from her intestines will dissolve her organs if she's not treated properly right away."

His fists clenched so hard, his nails bit into his skin and made him bleed.

"Don't worry, though, they're stitching her up as we speak."

But he didn't hear her. His attack didn't kill the rogues because he was going to leave them to formal execution, but now he was having second thoughts. There was no helping it now, though; Retsu and a few others were taking her and the injured back to the Seireitei for treatment and he wanted to be there to hear the news first hand whether she'd be alright.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto squealed when he started to follow the medical corps. "What's going on? Why're you in such a hurry?"

"I want to be the first to know how she is," was all he said.

"But why?"

"I… I don't know, just leave me alone."

But she followed regardless.

The hospital—which doubled as Fourth Company's barracks—was deathly quiet as Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, still dressed as they were after coming back from the Rukongai, sat along the wall outside medical room forty-eight, waiting for some kind of news. Just a little while ago, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had gone in at special request from Unohana, which really made them worry.

A short time after that, Hanataro came out, a little skittish because he'd seen Toshiro's reaction in the Rukongai and didn't want the wrath of an angry captain brought down on him. "U-um, Hitsugaya… taicho…" Said person stood up immediately, spooking the poor boy. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho…"

"How is she?" Toshiro demanded, spooking him once more so he repeated his question with a calmer tone.

"W-well, the procedure itself is going okay…" the kid replied, much to the relief of the duo. "B-but her back is…"

"Broken, we know," Rangiku said.

"It's not that. Unohana-taicho said we were never able to fix her back because of the damage; the fact she was able to use braces was a miracle. She was only told she'd be fixed so she wouldn't get depressed, or worse. Being a Soul Reaper was her life, and losing that would've led her to suicide eventually, so we kept her hopeful until we had a sure-fire way to repair her.

"Now we do," he continued as Hitsugaya got pissed again, "because we didn't have Mayuri-taicho over a hundred years ago! He says he can fix her; we just need to keep him from 'modifying' her to his preferences. The procedure is starting soon."

"Thank you, Hanataro," Rangiku said, placing a hand on her captain's shoulder as he hit the wall and the kid ducked back inside the room. "She'll be fine."

"I don't doubt that," Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm just pissed at myself for letting it happen in the first place! I knew I should've helped her!"

"Cheer up. She's not going to like it if she comes out and sees you like this."

"I know…" Then he remembered. "Don't you have a lieutenants' meeting?"

"Crap, that's right…"

"You better go. I'll stay here to keep you updated."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over."

"No, you get some sleep," he said sternly. "And I'd prefer to be alone for a while. If her condition changes, I'll page you."

"Okay. Goodnight, taicho."

"Goodnight, Matsumoto."

As she left, he sat back down, leaning on his knees, head spinning. It's my fault. I should've helped her. I should've… but why? Why do I want to help her? Naneko…

"Are you really that stupid?" a booming voice echoed in his head as Toshiro was launched into his inner world.

"Hyourinmaru," he stated, looking up at the giant dragon before him.

"Boy, I thought you were smarter than this," the beast told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you goof, is that you're in love."

There was a long silence before Shiro finally managed, "Love…?" which barely escaped his throat. "But… how? I barely know her…"

"It doesn't matter. This is the one emotion that happens irrationally, hence the reason for love at first sight. You fell for her the minute you saw her."

"That… does explain a lot…"

"It explains everything. So what comes next?"

"I was hoping you'd know!"

"I'm not the one that's infatuated."

"Some help that is," the man-boy (lol) grumbled while coming back to reality in time to feel his back crack when he sat up.

The door slid open at the same time and Mayuri came out, his front almost completely covered in blood, and he spotted his fellow captain. "Boy, don't tell me you sat there all night?"

"All night?" he repeated. I talked to Hyourinmaru all night?

"Yes, all night, judging by the sound of your back just now."

Just then, Toshiro remembered why he was there and he leapt up. "How is she? Is Naneko alright?"

"Easy, kid," Mayuri snapped. "She's fine. I had to remove part of her spine because the nerve endings were shot, then shrink up the rest of her body to make up for it. I took the liberty of making her more attractive while I was at it."

Now that was cause for concern, and Rangiku commented to that effect as she came up, dressed as a lieutenant should be. "Okay, now I'm worried." But Mayuri had already left and Toshiro sat back down so she parked herself next to him. "You look tired. Did you sleep at all?"

"I was talking with Hyourinmaru all night," he replied.

"Ah. Why don't you…"

"No. I know what you're going to say and I want to be awake when she comes out."

Someone came out then, but it wasn't Naneko. Unohana stepped into the hall, bloody, but not so much as the other captain, and faced them. "The procedure was a success," she stated. "Naneko will be under for a while longer, and don't worry, Mayuri-taicho didn't do anything as extreme as you may be thinking. You won't recognize her right away, though." And with that, she left.

Given the circumstances, Shiro allotted himself some sleep, demanding to be woken up if she came out, but was so tired, he tipped over and his head landed on Matsumoto's lap. This didn't bother her at all, as it has happened several times already, and she left him be, feeling attachment to him in the sense of a mother or sister (she prefers sister) and lightly patted his hair as the clock ticked slowly.

About an hour later, the young captain woke up, sitting up quickly before standing up. Rangiku saw his half-awake eyes and asked, "Taicho?"

"I really need the bathroom," was all he said on the subject. "I won't be long."

"Alright."

But just his luck, in the few minutes it took to get there, the door slid open again and a girl stepped out. She was small, probably a little shorter than a certain infamously pint-sized captain, with long, silver-colored hair that shone pale blue when the light hit it, big, gray eyes framed by silver lashes with black roots, pale skin and a small face, lips round and pink-colored like her cheeks. Overall, she looked like a fairy; even her voice was fairy-like.

"Ran-chan?" she asked, peering up.

All the woman could do was babble incoherently.

"Do I look that bad?"

"N-n-n-no, you're just… just…"

"Bloody?"

"Adorable!" the lieutenant finally exclaimed, leaping up and hugging her. "Tiny, irresistible, cute, petite, pretty…!"

"Those are all synonyms!" the little thing squealed while being crushed. "And that hurts!"

"Oops!"

Naneko hit the ground lightly and didn't stumble, making her look down at her bare, small, pale feet. "It really worked… Kurotsuchi-taicho actually did something good for once…"

"I know! But, taicho will be surprised, you actually have boobs now!"

"What's that got to do with anything?!" the fairy girl shouted, crossing her arms over her now-C-sized chest, which is actually because her breasts weren't changed, her ribcage was just smaller, and it was easily defined by the white sundress she wore.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked and Rangiku stepped to the side as her captain came back, rubbing his neck.

Toshiro stopped staring inquisitively at his partner and focused on the splotch of white in front of him, her appearance making him stop, speechless.

Naneko looked at him then, blinking her big, gray eyes once before leaping at him. "Hitsugaya-taicho! You're here!"

Once more, his face was in her chest and the same thing from last time happened, but not because she hugged him too hard; whatever Mayuri did rendered her weak as a child, skin just as soft, contributing more to her fairiness.

"Yup, you're definitely Naneko," he grumbled, holding his nose. "But you look so… different…"

"Did your vocabulary shrink from the last time I saw you?"

"No, but you sure did."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Okay then!" Matsumoto interrupted, feeling left out. "How 'bout we get her used to those scrawny legs of hers and walk around for a bit?"

"Sounds good," Naneko said, smiling before adding to the boy (?), "coming, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"You," he started, blushing and hesitating, "don't have to… call me taicho, you know…"

"Actually," Rangiku cut in, actually serious, "she does. I heard at the meeting that news about the location and condition of former-captain of Company Zero had made its way around via Isane-fukutaicho. Once Nemu-fukutaicho said her captain was going to give the 'girl' a full repair, the Captain-General came in with the other captains and we discussed what to do with her afterward. You were talking with your zanpakuto when this happened, by the way."

"I figured that," Toshiro said to himself.

"Well, we concluded that, upon seeing the 'designs' for her new body, Naneko wouldn't be able to function as a captain ever again because the strain on her body would be too much and the perils of the position would render her in a state of constant-release just to keep up with the day-to-day procedures. Her zanpakuto is too powerful to be left on twenty-four/seven so I asked and they decided to place her in our squad. Position is yet to be determined depending on what she can do as-is."

There was a thoughtful silence broken a minute in by the girl in question with, "Wow."

"Yeah," Rangiku went on as her captain muddled in confused and thoughtful silence, "I know. And since the rogues are to be executed right away, Yamamoto-taicho was wondering if, once you were up to it, you would like the duty yourself seeing as it was your home that was devastated. It would also serve to place your seat, if you get one."

At this, Naneko's eyes chilled into the arctic tundra's of Hitsugaya's inner world. "Tell him yes, I would like to be the executioner and to thank him for the honor."

"Alright, I will. But answer me this: why did you go into hiding after your accident? Why not stay in the Seireitei at least?"

This having been on his mind too, Toshiro came back from his mental adventure to listen.

Tsuyaya began slowly, eyes downcast. "While investigating a precipice near the royal palace, I happened upon a group of renegades planning an attack and went at them myself after calling backup. Unfortunately, my string of victories had made me cocky, and just like the last fight I was in, a hidden extra got me from behind, splitting my spine in two. I was half conscious while I watched them torture a family they had abducted before brutally murdering them in front of me. It made me realize my feel of superiority would cost valuable lives if I left it go, so when my squad finally arrived and arrested the crooks, I was sent to the hospital and retired after the nature of my condition was made known.

"Having been picked specially by the royal family to guard them, none of the other captains knew about me or my rank so I just went to Unohana-taicho as a regular soul looking for treatment. I told myself that even after my legs were back, I wouldn't continue being the captain of such an important Company if my ego would risk another family, so I stayed in the Rukongai. As it were," she grinned sadly, "my old life wouldn't leave me be. Eventually, Rangiku ended up at my doorstep, half-dead and still bleeding, which made me remember the little bit of my self that had died the day I swore off fighting. And now this…"

"You said you wouldn't be a captain," Toshiro started slowly, "not that you wouldn't continue to be a Soul Reaper. If you ask me, that means you can't help but want it. You were born to fight, to defend souls. And you learned your lesson the hard way, so I don't think you'll get a big ego again any time soon, if ever. Besides," he added with a chuckle, "captaining is out-of-the-question in your current body."

Naneko blushed. "I realize that. But why would I turn down a chance to fight with my friends?" The grin came back as she peered through her lashes. "Plus, I'm adorable again so I can just pull favors."

Now her new captain scowled, crossing his arms. "Not while you're under me, your not."

"Aw," the girl whined, "why?"

"I have to hound Matsumoto enough as it is, I don't need to keep an eye on you, too."

She pouted.

"Um…" Rangiku muttered, trying to ease the playful tension in the air. "Are we going on the walk…?"

On the day of the execution, weeks later, Naneko stepped into the viewing arena dressed in a black dress which covered all but her face and hands, making her appear to be a grim reaper of sorts. It was awkward explaining her appearance to Yamamoto, but he believed once Mayuri was brought up, and gave her permission to execute the traitors in anyway she saw fit in order to show the other Soul Reapers what happens to traitors, which happened every once in a while when a prisoner was due to be executed. And the girl had been up all this time thinking of ways to punish the offenders and show off her power at the same time.

Her skill with kido would be useful and interesting, mixing binding and destruction spells so her victims were immobile and harmless before dying, and she had something special for the leader of the three. And with her ability and power, it would be too easy to end up killing them swiftly, but she knew the methods would be brutal since she had previously stored some of her white-black Bankai energy in small capsules that would be used along with the finishing blows as curses which would assure a painful death because their bodies would be slowed down and hyper-sensitive so they wouldn't even die right away.

Stepping out to where the four were bound, arms behind their backs to the ground, some of the Eleventh Company sickos started cheering. She ignored them as the captain-general commenced with reading the charges, names and execution rights. Standing before them, with her back to them, Naneko waited until one of them hissed at her, "Hey, girl, you help us escape, we'll guarantee you a better life than the one you're living now!"

"How dare you even mention such a thing," she replied, smirking to herself; they didn't recognize her. No one did. Once the opening was finished, she turned around.

"Well," the middle one sighed, "guess being executed by someone like you wouldn't be too bad…"

"And if I said I was the one who fought you before? I had some modifications done to me, but I'm the cripple you gave the courtesy of allowing pardon to. Ring a bell?"

His eyes grew wide. "Oh, hell no!"

"'Hell' is right, you bastard." The big goliath was the first to go, and thankfully the arena was made of reishi-absorbing material so the destruction didn't reach outside. Trotting to him, Naneko smiled cutely, but even he could see it was with the intent to kill. Pointing two fingers at an angle from him, Naneko slowly drew a triangle which formed yellow lines and points of light at the corners as her right hand came up, palm forward while she chanted, "Ye lord! Mask and flesh of bone, of blood and flesh, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Shitotsu Shansen! Shakkaho! Sokatsui!"

"A triple-kido?" Hitsugaya hissed in the captains' observation area. "I've never seen that done like that before."

Momo Hinamori, who was beside him, nodded. "Even I can only manage maybe two linked together, plus one was without the incantation."

The yellow triangle fired, spinning rapidly at the giant of a man, who was forcefully ripped from the ground, the restraints only meant to block and drain reishi, not to really hold one down, and pinned him to the far wall. The reishi-canceling material would negate it quickly, which was why Naneko strung two Hado together, not sure of one would kill him, which turned rather nicely in a blue and red ribbon that effectively mixed into purple and ended his life. Next was the left-hand lackey.

"Your turn," she sang, leaping into the air above his head. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Carriage of thunder! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Bridge of a spinning wheel! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm! With light, divide this into six!" Six bars of light immediately struck his body, shredding the restraints and rendering him immobile. "The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Rikujokoro! Raikoho!"

"Amazing," the young captain whispered once again, for the third time since the executions began. "That double-kido was strung together so thoroughly."

"Yes," Momo agreed, "and it's said the more combined and balanced the spell-weaving is, the more powerful the overall effect. I would hate to battle her toe-to-toe with only kido."

"Ditto."

Meanwhile, just as the bars of light finished forming, the blast of yellow power had surged down on its target, frying him nearly to ashes. Naneko calmly proceeded to the right-hand man with a simple, "Next!" He had begun to break down, crying and begging forgiveness, which she didn't feel like dispensing, falling back into her old routine. "Shokyoku," she started, ignoring his pleas, "Shiryu." A white fabric materialized and quickly bound the target from head to foot while she flawlessly continued, "Nikyoku: Hyakurensan." Then a mass of metal bolts appeared and pinned his arms to his body. But the last incantation changed, surprising many among the onlookers: there was no incantation as a black box enveloped the shinigami, blocking him from view while many black spikes slowly pieced together in the air as Tsuyaya purred, "Bankin Kurohitsugi. Great Seal Black Coffin."

The spikes shot at high speed into the box with a wet tearing sound. It didn't release, though no one doubted it was full of blood.

The captain's commentary continued, but this time Momo started fearfully, "She replaced the last incantation of Bankin with a silent Kurohitsugi and is planning on the final execution while maintaining it? What is she?"

"I… don't know," Toshiro said quietly, repressing a shudder that tried to run up his spin at this new side of Naneko. Or rather, her old side resurfaced. "But she's definitely captain material. Now I see why she was in Company Zero."

"So do I," Momo agreed, shivering. "And it's not done yet."

Naneko circled the last renegade slowly. "It took me a while to think of what to do with you," she started. "But I finally decided to have you witness the means of your death. You should be lucky of such a courtesy." The next instant, she was in the air, and he looked up, just as she wanted. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness! Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanini!" Toshiro and Momo both started, the former hissing, "What is she planning?"

"Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky! The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower! Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Geki!" He froze in a patch of red light, facing up like she wanted. "Senju Koten Taiho!"

The light spears that fired homed in on their target, flashing in a ball of light on impact before exploding entirely, but another quick spell from Naneko contained the blast. "Tozansho!" This was a weaker shield which cost her slightly more energy not only to reflect the blocking effects to the inside, but also withstand the blast. Being out of practice as she was, Tsuyaya could only manage the last few spells which would completely eradicate the bodies beyond even the Shunshun Rikka. Panting, she began, "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

Say that five times fast, I dare you.

The whole arena was swallowed in light, and when it cleared, there was nothing left except the double-shielded caster, still in the air. "Seki! Danku!" A second later, the shields dropped and Naneko went down to the ground, utterly exhausted.

There was silence in the crowd which quickly turned into cheers from the Eleventh Company men, even though it was their comrades who perish for their enjoyment, and thus ended the brutal annihilation of four hell-bound souls.

Inside the main area of the arena, Yamamoto came up to Naneko as she entered while Toshiro and Momo came from above, stopping when they saw the two. The old captain-general nodded to the girl. "It has been some time since I last saw the legendary skill of Naneko Tsuyaya."

"Oh, come now, old man," Naneko replied affectionately, "it's just us two. You can call be by my real name: Naneko Yamamoto."

The eavesdroppers had a 'WTF?!' moment.

"If you wish, my dearest daughter," the captain-general said gently, holding his arms out for a hug which she quickly gave. "And I must say, this form of yours is much better than your other one."

"Thanks dad," the girl huffed, "thanks a lot."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Then they separated. "It may have been impressive, but I'm bushed."

"Do you feel better now that you got revenge for your fallen friends?"

She was slow to respond to this one. "It was fun putting all those kido together, but killing, for whatever reason, has always left a bad taste in my mouth. You know that."

The old man smiled. "It's good to know you haven't changed. And I would like you to know that, after considering your physical capabilities, we of the captain's committee, have decided to let you choose if you wish to be lieutenant of Tenth Company or any seat you desire."

This, Naneko had to think on. "Well," she started, touching her chin, "I don't want to take Ran-chan's spot from her, so I'll take third seat."

"Then I will let Hitsugaya-taicho know right away."

Just then, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru over his shoulder as usual, came in from the other hall. "Hey, kid," he greeted, grinning like a maniac. "Just want ya to know you've made me eager to fight you now, to see that explosive power up close."

"Not today, Zaraki-taicho," the girl told him wearily. "I'm exhausted and need to get back into practice before I actually fight anyone. The fact those fools were alive for an execution is proof of that."

"Yeah, I was expecting the former-captain of Company Zero to have blasted them away at first glance. And on that topic," the grin disappeared and he bowed deeply, knocking Yachiru to the floor.

"Kenny!" she squeaked.

"Sorry," he replied, in an unusually apologetic mood, "and Miss Tsuyaya, I formally apologize for the trouble and destruction my men caused you. Obviously, the leash they were on wasn't short enough."

"It's alright now, the debt is repaid," Naneko told him quickly, embarrassed, "many times over," she added to herself.

Kenpachi righted himself. "Well, I need to get going. That display got me all worked up."

"Yes, go before you bring the roof down on our heads," Yamamoto agreed, giving one last nod to his secret child before leaving with the big brute, Yachiru back in place and chatting happily.

The childhood friends thought it safe to come out then, but were greeted by the fairy girl saying in a low voice, "You tell anyone about what you heard the captain-general and I discuss, you'll be seeing my kido skills up close and personal." This made them both gulp before she actually looked at them. "Unfortunately, that means you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"I-I understand," was all he managed. Love, fear, what's the difference?

"Well," Momo tried to say but her voice cracked horribly. "I'm going now. Goodbye."

"Bye, Momo," Toshiro said.

"Goodbye," Naneko added.

Now that they were alone, the young captain approached the small girl, feeling unusually fidgety. "Naneko," he began, earning her attention, "I-I want to tell you something."

"Oh? What?"

"N-not now!" he barked a little too quickly for his personal comfort. "Tom-tomorrow. In the Tenth Company garden, the enclosed pool, after lunch. I want to make sure you get some sleep. I can't believe you're still standing after all that."

"Er… truthfully, I can't move my legs right now."

Awkward. "Aw, hell…"

"Carry me?" Tsuyaya-Yamamoto asked in a small voice.

"Fine, but don't make a fuss."

"You know I won't."

But he couldn't be sure of that.

Sure enough, on their way to the guest barracks, her room until the reorder was finished, the pair received odd stares from the other company members, mostly quirked brows and tilted heads. Captain Hitsugaya carrying a girl? What was in the sake, seriously…? These looks aggravated the man-boy (still loling about that) into shouting at them to be on their way and was half glad to have her at her room and out of his arms, and half disheartened that her small warmth was gone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Toshiro stated and Naneko sat on her pre-placed futon.

"Yes, I'll be there," she replied, smiling.

"And after that, we'll organize to gather anything you may want from your old house."

"Thank you." As her new captain turned to leave, she added, "This is much nicer than the other room I was in waiting for the execution."

Toshiro smiled just a little. "I'm glad you like it, but you're new room will be nicer, I promise. Though it'll be hard to see the stars, I'm afraid."

"That's fine; I can always find a hideaway to view them from."

This time, he almost had the door shut when she called his name, choking on her words and blushing when he poked his head back in. "Yes, Naneko?"

"C-come here," she asked in a small voice, fidgeting. He came and knelt down so, before she lost her nerve, the fairy girl leaned up and pecked his cheek, turning his face the same shade as hers and causing him to gently touch where her lips had been. "Th-that's a thank you for everything you've done for me. And for being there, even when I didn't know it." Making reference to her hours under anesthesia.

"N… no problem," he hushed, leaving in a daze deep enough he nearly hit a pole and two bystanders trying to get back to his room, passing Rangiku who noticed this.

"Taicho?" she inquired.

In his daze, and the fact it was Rangiku, whom he figured already knew, he muttered, "Falling in love rocks," before going into his room.

The woman smiled to herself before going to see her friend.

"What'd you do to him?"

"RANGIKU!" the pale girl squealed at the sudden sound of her closest friend's voice, making her drop the book she had been looking at, trying to forget the last few minutes.

"More importantly," Matsumoto continued, snickering, "what's with that reaction?"

Fret, fret. "Will you keep a secret for me?"

"Well, duh, why wouldn't I?" Sitting down, the busty woman slid the door shut.

"I… I think I'm in love with Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Really…" she drawled, not making it a question. "I think I knew that before you did."

"I only just realized it."

"Then I knew way before you did. That's sad."

"Well excuse me!" Naneko pouted, lip sticking out cutely. "I was busy plotting revenge; I didn't have time to notice my other emotions since they were being crushed under the weight of my anger."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know! But are you sure you're in love?"

"Does the fact that I kissed him a minute ago count?"

Rangiku got wide eyes before bellowing, "YOU KISSED HIM?!"

"SH! Only on the cheek!" the girl corrected, trying to shut her friend up. "It was a thank you for helping me these last weeks and for being beside me and stuff, you know? The hospital, the fight, bringing me to my room when I couldn't move and even practicing kido with me so I was warmed up for today… But my heart fluttered when I considered it and then nearly leapt out of my throat when I did it!"

Awkward pause.

"You go girl!"

"Um… not the reaction I was expecting…"

"Hey," Rangiku drawled, hooking her arm around the girl's neck. "I'm not gonna be jealous. He's like a kid brother to me, nothing else. Promise."

"Oh… well then… do you think he likes me?"

"Well, how'd he react?"

"He kind of blushed and then left with a daze. I'm not sure how to interpret that."

"Has he asked to see you anywhere alone?"

"The hidden pond tomor…" But she didn't even get the whole thing out before she was face-planted into her friend's chest in a joyful hug.

"Girl, you rule! It's distinct possibility he's gonna say something important to you! Fingers crossed!"

"That's great," Naneko said, her voice muffled and strained, "but I can't breathe."

"Ack! Sorry!"

"*Gasp*"

The next day, after saying goodbye to her lunch mates, Naneko made her way into the garden, spying the stand of trees in a strange, solid formation around something quite easily since they were in the middle of the landscape. Surprisingly, no one was really out here except for some of the female members, probably because the men were more eager to hit the dojo than anything. All the better, though, because then she and Toshiro could be really alone together.

That prospect gave her butterflies.

Circling the mass of wood, Tsuyaya-Yamamoto came to an opening just big enough for her formed like a natural gateway by the trees, shrouded by weeping willow branches from the other side. That also explained a lot; only she, Toshiro and Yachiru would be big enough to get in here, and since the pink blur wasn't part of this Company and didn't hang out here anyway, there was no need for alarm or raised guard.

Inside, she spotted Toshiro, his back to her, in full captain garb but no sword, looking at the surface of the water as the sun shone on it. "You're here," he stated simply, bending down and grabbing a rock which got three skips when he tossed it.

"Y-yes," the girl answered, coming up beside him. "What did you want to tell me?"

There was nothing right away until after he took a deep breath, grabbing another rock. "You know," he began, "the first time we met, I thought you were some kind of diminished Matsumoto clone." Ouch. "But, oddly enough, that very thing attracted me to you."

Blush.

"I found myself following you across the room, I laughed when you said something funny, smiled when you did and even blushed when we made eye contact. It was all very confusing, especially my sudden anger at a person who I didn't even know existed at the time, and who has been dead for a long time; meaning, the one who took away your ability to walk. And then again when those Eleventh Company brutes tried to defect.

"While you were in surgery, Hyourinmaru told me what was wrong with me. I didn't think it was possible, but I also didn't doubt him once it made what little sense was possible."

Naneko had kept very still, watching the ripples on the water.

"Naneko," finally he turned to her, making her start, locking gazes with his warm and gentle eyes, different from usual, "this is what I need to tell you."

She faced him as his hands slowly and hesitantly brushed her shoulders before lightly cupping her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks softly. Was that her heartbeat or train wheels going one-hundred in a seventy-five zone?

"I…"

Here it comes…

"I love you, Naneko Tsuyaya-Yamamoto."

He used both names, he was serious. This revelation made her melt, knees giving away beneath her so she folded like a napkin. Toshiro caught her, hooking his arms under hers before going to his knees to set her down.

"Naneko?" he asked urgently. "Are you okay?"

"Never better…" she replied, dazed, but he still sighed in relief.

"That's good, and… well, that's what I wanted to say. I just thought you should know. It was clawing at me like mad, and I'm pretty sure I would've gone insane if I had waited any longer."

"You… love me…" was all she said, still trying to wrap her head around that fact.

Facing burning completely red, Hitsugaya gave in to one last urge and leaned in quickly, lightly touching his lips to Naneko's, waiting for a response of some kind. Obviously she was beyond words, but maybe a reaction from her body would answer the all-important question: do you love me too? But the method made her freeze up, and not in the way most people do around him.

Toshiro pulled back slowly. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't… know what came over me, I…" But he was cut off by the return of the small warmth he had felt carrying her yesterday; the gentle but sublime feel of her body conforming to his, not in a dirty way, but like puzzle pieces (how cliché…), and the return of her lips on his, just as gentle as before, but now he was the one frozen, though not quite as long.

He did kiss back, wrapping his arms securely around her middle, pulling her closer as he moved his mouth rhythmically against hers, tasting a strong hint of vanilla coming off her skin, and something distinctly floral under that. In return, she tasted wintergreen (no surprise there) and smelled the manly aroma he gave off, which seemed kind of strange coming from him, but also completely natural, as she wrapped her knees around his waist the moment he pulled away again, breathing deep.

Once more, Naneko said, "You love me?" and formed it into a question.

For the first time in a very long time, Toshiro Hitsugaya broke out in a large, warm smile that touched his eyes. "Unconditionally."

END


End file.
